To manufacture a cutting blade, for example, a knife blade, known techniques begin with a metal shape with a triangular section or a metal shape with a rectangular section, then, after cutting the blade and heat treatment, sharpening the cutting edge by grinding the two lateral faces of the blank.
This procedure requires two grinding operations and, despite the care exercised in positioning the blade, often results in blades in which the faces of the cutting edge are not at the same angle relative to the median plane of the blade, resulting in a knife which slips when cutting and is inconvenient to use.